


You've Got To Wonder

by orphan_account



Series: Constellations [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a bit drunk and has a question for Danny about her unborn son. Other than a drunken vampire's ramblings things seem to be going fine between Danny, Laura, and Carmilla--a few bumps in the road but nothing major until life decides to pull the rug out from under all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think he’ll come out looking like a puppy?”

“You are far too drunk, Carm.”

“Ow, hey don’t hit me! It’s not my fault I don’t know what werewolves look like when they’re born.”

Carmilla shifts away from Laura in mock offense before she gets up from her spot on the bed deciding it is better to go straight to the source of her curiosity than to sit around pondering. Laura is quick on her heels though and tries to pull her back.

“Carm, Carmilla, baby, no do not go do what I think you are going to do” Laura says with her grip on Carmilla’s arm.

Carmilla shrugs Laura off easily, without so much as a thought.

“Shh creampuff it’ll be okay. Danny doesn’t mind. She won’t mind” Carmilla states with a curt nod and slurs her words as she stumbles to the door of their bedroom.

“Carmilla Karnstein we do not go around asking our girlfriend if her son is going to look like a literal puppy when he is born!” Laura states firmly hoping that her protests will reach Carmilla 

They don’t.

Carmilla makes it down the stairs and into the living room without breaking her neck. Which is a feat worthy of being deemed a legitimate miracle by the local church as far as Laura is concerned. All the while Laura is trailing behind Carmilla muttering under her breath just how much she dislikes this plan and how much it is going to backfire on them both. Carmilla disregards Laura's muttering as she stumbles at the landing of the stairs and rights herself briefly before taking in her surroundings and immediately calling out for Danny.

“Danny, Danny where are you?” Carmilla slurs stretching out Danny’s name the second time around.

Danny comes into view quickly from the kitchen worried that something is amiss on campus and wanting to make sure Laura and Carmilla are okay.

“What’s wrong? What’s--” Danny is cut off by Laura piping up from behind Carmilla.

“I am so sorry for this, really. Just ignore her--she’s had a bit too much blood” Laura pleads hoping that Carmilla will quiet down soon.

No such luck.

Laura puts her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders hoping to soothe her with physical contact but is again rebuffed by her vampire on a mission. Laura deeply regrets letting Carmilla drink as much as she did but at least Carmilla will more than likely have a hangover to go along with the rest of the mess this night is swiftly becoming. Carmilla moves forward, stumbling over her own two feet before righting herself. She looks down at her feet for a few seconds and scrunches up her face in disgust.

“Work, damn it” Carmilla mutters down at her feet with frustration

Just as Danny is about to take a step towards Carmilla, Carmilla is directly in front of her. Danny jumps back a bit startled at their new close proximity and so does Carmilla who hadn’t actually meant to use her vampire speed so...speedily. Carmilla sways a bit on the spot and then looks down at her feet before putting a finger to her lips and speaking.

“Shhh you worked too good” Carmilla mutters before looking back up at Danny.

“Carm, maybe we should sit down?” Danny offers up, putting a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder

Carmilla melts into the touch and Danny turns Carmilla so they can move towards the couch. Laura huffs behind them, arms crossed as she follows. Danny catches Laura’s eye and throws her a sympathetic look before settling herself and Carmilla down on the couch. Carmilla is curled into Danny before Danny can even process anything that is happening.

“Just try to rest, love” Danny purrs carding her hand through Carmilla’s hair

“ihafaqestion” Carmilla murmurs into Danny’s belly, her head resting atop it now cheek pressed firmly against her

Danny hums noncommittally in response which just urges Carmilla forward in her determination to get her question answered. Really when was she going to get to ask this question again? It wasn’t as if she knew many pregnant werewolves. Or many other werewolves aside from Danny herself. Distantly she knew of Danny's family and given how many siblings Danny spoke of having this was an easy enough process but Carmilla hadn't actually met Danny's family and personally didn't want to go down the road unless forced--not knowing how well Danny's family would react to her.

Carmilla picks her head up enough to speak as clearly as she can and Laura takes the opportunity to cut in as Carmila draws a very exaggerated and very unnecessary breath.

“Carm, we really should just get you to bed” Laura says placing a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

Carmilla for her part tries to wave Laura off but ends up simply just resting her arm on Laura’s lap before searching blindly for Laura’s hand and pats it reassuringly, or tries for reassurance but doesn’t actually manage as much.

“Shh it’s okay, Laura” Carmilla slurs her words before turning her attention back to Danny.

“So, is he gonna come out looking like a puppy?” Carmilla finally asks.

Danny blinks rapidly a few times trying to process what Carmilla just asked. It takes even longer than she had anticipated for her brain to process the question her girlfriend just posed to her. And then when she does manage to understand it she is lost for words because really, what kind of question is that? Carmilla shifts and sits up looking at Danny trying to register her reaction and starts to fidget in her seat, worry overcoming her. Carmilla looks to Laura, her face practically begging Laura to fix it somehow but Laura is lost too because those words _actually_ came out of Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla’s panic is broken by Danny’s laughter.

‘Seriously?” Danny asks look over at Carmilla, continuing to laugh

“I, um--yeah?” Carmilla looks back at Danny grappling for words not really sure how to gauge Danny’s reaction.

“No, he is not going to--to come out looking like a _puppy_.” Danny replies between laughter.

Carmilla sighs and her shoulders slump as she begins to forget herself just a bit. She hadn’t royally pissed off Danny which was very good _and_ her fears were abated with Danny’s answer. How they would have ever explained that visual to a doctor was beyond Carmilla.

“Oh good” Carmilla says with another sigh and leans against Laura

“Carm--sweetie, you have seen his ultrasounds” Laura offers up 

Carmilla looks down at Danny’s belly and her eyes go wide for a second as she processes the information. She knew that, _of course_ she knew that. The latest one was pinned to the refrigerator and there were no paws or tails to speak of.

“Oh yeah” Carmilla says sheepishly

Danny sobers a bit as she looks over at Carmilla, the mess that she is. They had never really discussed Danny’s lycanthropy beyond Danny reassuring them that she would not accidentally turn anyone and that she had control. The control, she had demonstrated throughout the pregnancy by not shifting even during full moons. Not that the moon really had much say in the matter--it still had a slight sway. But Carmilla and Laura weren’t privy to that knowledge, they had never asked and Danny hadn’t even thought twice about it, being from a literal pack of werewolves herself, that spanned generations. This was second nature to her but Carmilla and Laura were completely out of their element. Danny leans in over Carmilla as much as her belly would allow and tips Carmilla’s face up to lock eyes with the vampire.

“Tell ya what, baby, I’ll tell you all about what’s going to happen when you’re sober--sound good?” 

Carmilla gave Danny a goofy grin before nodding and pulling Danny in for a kiss. Danny kisses her back eagerly, smiling into the kiss more than she had intended. Laura clears her throat beside them and they break apart taking Laura’s form of a subtle hint. 

Danny smirks at Laura, “Feeling a bit unloved over there?” 

Laura pouts hard and nods her head before adding “ _Completely_ , you’ll have to fix it”

Carmilla piped up at that “Hey what am I? Chopped liver?” 

“You’re the reason we are all up at 3am, hush”

Laura’s hand on Carmilla’s face silenced her for a split second before Carmilla removes Laura’s hand while making the most “I’m offended and it is all your fault” noises she can muster. Danny and Laura ignore her in favor of kissing one another briefly before Danny gets up off of the couch and Laura follows suit. Carmilla however, hadn’t been paying attention to what they were doing, just noting that they were, in fact, _not_ paying attention to her. It took Laura’s hand on her shoulder to rouse Carmilla from the scene she was trying to make and failing spectacularly at.

“Come on, time for bed for drunk vampires and their girlfriends” Laura said before pulling Carmilla to her feet. 

Carmilla follows behind Laura who is following Danny up the stairs. The trek upstairs was noted with what Carmilla felt was an uncomfortable silence and so she felt the irresistible need to break it and did just that.

“How cool would it be if he _did_ come out looking like a puppy, tho” Carmilla exclaimed.

Before Carmilla could stop her Laura had Carmilla’s ear in hand and was dragging her up the remaining stairs swiftly. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ooooow, what’s the big deal? Stop it!” Carmilla growls out, flailing in an attempt to get Laura to release her.

Laura only actually releases her once they are in their bedroom. Carmilla stumbles forward rubbing her ear and glaring at Laura while Danny disregarded them both and began getting ready for bed.

“What was that for?!” Carmilla asks her defenses all the way up now

“You know what it was for, Carmilla” Laura responds coolly

“You could have just poofed out of it, you know” Danny offers up from her position on the bed

“You’re not helping!” Carmilla yells pointing at Danny without actually bothering to turn her head to look at her.

“Just shut up and come to bed” Danny says as she throws a pillow at Carmilla’s head

Carmilla doesn’t think fast enough to duck the pillow so it hits her square in the side of the face. Laura laughs at Carmilla’s bewildered look and then drags her to the bed by her wrist. 

“Come to bed, you useless vampire” Laura coos 

Carmilla grumbles under her breath but finally settles down in the bed wrapping herself around Laura and reaching over Laura to touch Danny as well. As much as Carmilla attempted to play aloof she was the most touch starved out of the three of them, though never actually admitting to as much. Laura and Danny both knew Carmilla couldn’t sleep well if she wasn’t touching at least one of them.

“You better tell me about the puppy tomorrow...Danny...”Carmilla mutters into Laura’s neck trailing off as sleep captures her quickly--there really is nothing like the slumber of a drunken vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finally gets some answers and a bit more than she bargained for

“Carmilla, it’s time to get up” Laura rasps into Carmilla’s ear

Carmilla doesn’t acknowledge Laura with words. Instead she pushes back into her, pressing her back into Laura and tightening her grip on Laura’s arm that is wrapped around her waist. 

“Come on sleepyhead, wake up” Laura murmurs into Carmilla’s neck now pressing soft kisses against Carmilla’s sluggish pulse that picks up slightly at the contact-- a detail that does not escape Laura’s notice.

“Give me a reason to” Carmilla finally grumbles and shifts as she buries her face deeper into her pillow

“Okay” Laura quips as she disentangles herself from Carmilla

The loss of Laura’s warmth has Carmilla whimpering and reaching behind her trying to catch Laura before she’s gone. Unfortunately all Carmilla gets for her troubles is a fistful of empty bed sheets.

“No fair” Carmilla sighs out rolling on to her back

Laura shrugs and walks around the bed, heading for the door. Carmilla sits up then and the room starts to swim as her hangover finally decides to hit her. 

“Oh god” Carmilla groans as she puts a hand to her head and sinks back down into the bed curling into a tight ball and closing her eyes.

A few minutes pass and Carmilla hasn’t moved a muscle. That hasn’t stopped her body from raging against her in protest to her previous night’s actions, of course. Just as Carmilla is contemplating the benefits of never actually leaving the bed again for any reason whatsoever the door to the bedroom opens and Laura and Danny come in. Carmilla doesn’t even bother to sit up or move much aside from moving the covers from over her eyes enough to peer at them from her very stationary spot on the bed. Laura is carrying a mug with her and sets it down on the bedside table as she sits down next to Carmilla wordlessly. Danny walks out of Carmilla’s line of sight but the bed dipping not too long after alerts her of Danny’s new position on the bed.

“I’m dying” Carmilla moans her voice muffled by the covers still over her mouth

“You’re not dying” Danny says from behind Carmilla

“I’m dying, I’m dead, I can see the light Laura. it’s...so...temping...” Carmilla trails off dramatically, clutching at Laura's arm.

“Jesus why aren’t you a theater major?” Laura sighs 

“I was a few years ago but it got boring really quickly, actually” Carmilla replies dropping her dramatic tone from just seconds before

“Let me guess no one appreciated your _craft_ ” Danny says barely able to stifle her laughter

“Actually--”

“Hey dead girl, you think you’re up for some hair of the dog?” Laura asks as she gets the mug from the bedside table.

“What's that about Danny?” Carmilla asks with mock innocence

“Ow! Hey don’t hurt the dying person, Lawrence!” Carmilla growls out moving the covers to glare at her girlfriend in response to Danny’s not so subtle jab at whatever part of Carmilla she could reach in the covers--she just so happened to reach Carmilla’s ribs.

“Don’t call me a dog and maybe you’ll get your story” Danny replies coolly

“Story?” Carmilla asks lifting an eyebrow in Danny’s direction.

“Well if you’re going to act like a child we might as well treat you like one--good practice. Besides I did promise you an explanation last night”

“Explanation of...?” Carmilla asks as she sits up to take the mug from Laura without even looking at her--far to tuned into Danny to do much else.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Laura asks

Carmilla glances at Laura in the middle of chugging the contents of the mug down. Truth be told she remembered very little. Spots of Laura trying to get her to stop going down the stairs, something vaguely about Danny, and some pain before everything went black.

“Uh, not really” Carmilla eloquently answers before setting the now empty mug down on the bedside table it had occupied only seconds earlier.

“You wanted to know if the baby was going to look like a puppy when he was born” Laura supplies “In fact you wouldn’t listen when I told you to stop. No, you just _had_ to ask Danny” Laura finishes her statement and emphasizes her annoyance with a roll of her eyes.

“Well” Carmilla pauses looking at Laura and then sheepishly over at Danny before finishing her thought “Shit” 

“My bad, Xena” Carmilla says before trying to burrow her way into the covers and away from her girlfriends

“Hey now, none of that” Danny says stopping Carmilla mid motion and pulling her close forcing Carmilla to curl up with her head resting on Danny’s belly. “Come here you big baby”

Carmilla enjoys the position simply because she is not forced to make eye contact with either Laura or Danny but Laura is too far away for Carmilla’s comfort. In an effort to fix this tragedy of placement Carmilla begins groping at the open air before Laura moves herself in closer. That position doesn’t last long as Laura shifts into a different position. She finally settles on sitting up with her side pressed to Carmilla’s back, it’s a low maintenance position that still gives Carmilla the physical closeness Laura knows Carmilla is craving desperately.

Carmilla huffs but her sour mood doesn’t last too long as Danny begins carding her hand through Carmilla’s hair.

“What are we gonna do with you when there is an actual baby in the house?” Danny hums running her fingers down Carmilla’s neck trailing down her back.

Carmilla doesn’t answer just presses herself into Danny further and tries to focus on her and Laura’s body heat and not on the thunderous pounding in her head. 

Danny sits like that for a few minutes petting Carmilla and intermittently patting Laura’s leg or giving her kneecap a squeeze just in case Laura needs the reassurance of affection.

“Story time” Carmilla mutters out taking Danny by surprise

“I thought you were asleep” Danny says softly

“Can’t sleep, _dying_ ” Carmilla replies with a woeful moan

“Well then at least two of us are awake” Danny says looking over at Laura.

Laura had fallen asleep. She was now slumped down in the bed curled into Carmilla's back. Initially Carmilla had begun to move to look over at Laura but Danny had stopped her before Carmilla could rustle Laura enough to wake her.

“Let her sleep--she was up late” Danny says with a hand on Carmilla’s back

“You were too” Carmilla says settling back down

“Yeah well--” Danny is cut off by Carmilla

“I remember we went downstairs to get you, why were you even down there?” Carmilla asks running her fingertips over Danny’s stomach lightly. 

“Midnight snack. Besides I couldn’t sleep. _Someone_ didn’t want to give his Mama any rest” Danny says with a glare to the back of Carmilla’s head intending to glare at her stomach

“Story time now?” Carmilla whines with a voice so small it could rival an actual child

“Of course, love” Danny says quietly moving her hand up to smooth Carmilla’s hair “You wanted to know if he would look like a puppy. Well you’ve seen his ultrasounds yourself--you know he doesn’t have a tail or anything like that. We’re _not_ dogs” 

Danny’s last statement is bitten out harshly. Carmilla likes to joke about that at Danny’s expense but knows it’s a fine line before Danny will actually take offense. Apparently werewolves were touchy about being called dogs, who knew? Carmilla shifts slightly before Danny continues.

“Werewolves don’t even shift until they begin puberty or are close enough to it, it’s a genetic triggering I suppose. I don’t really know the logistics of it, it’s not like there is anyone really willing to do studies without killing us...” Danny trails off

Carmilla’s hand grips at Danny’s t-shirt at the mention of werewolves being killed, primarily at the thought of anything happening to Danny or worse, the baby.

“No one is ever going to hurt you--either of you” Carmilla states firmly 

Danny powers through, acknowledging Carmilla’s statement with a hum.

“I don’t even know if he’ll be a werewolf. He could just as easily end up being human.”

Carmilla looks up at Danny at that and smiles, “Either way he’ll still be our little monster”

“With you as an influence he doesn’t have a choice” Laura mutters curling into Carmilla

“When did you wake up?” Danny asks with a soft laugh

“Around _“story time now?_ ”" Laura answers attempting to match Carmilla’s previous tone of voice

“If I weren’t dying, Hollis, I might kill you” Carmilla growls out attempting to move to face Laura

Laura for her part just clings to Carmilla harder, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s waist trying her hardest to make Carmilla’s attempts to face her impossible. It works until Danny shifts in the bed and both Laura and Carmilla look towards her to see if they had disturbed her.

Carmilla was satisfied that they hadn’t disrupted her with a glace and lack of Danny’s scolding them. Laura wasn’t as fast as Carmilla in the interpretation that they were fine which left her vulnerable to attack. Before Laura can process what is happening Carmilla is on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. Laura squeaks in response to the very vulnerable position.

“Oh no, a vampire has me pinned, whatever shall I do” Laura purrs tilting her chin up towards Carmilla.

“Count your blessings” Carmilla responds leaning in to kiss laura but hovers just above Laura’s lips

“One” Laura starts looking Carmilla square in the eyes, her gaze shifts to Danny beside them “Two” Laura’s eyes move slightly lower towards what Carmilla knows to be Danny’s belly “Three--” 

Carmilla cuts Laura off with a kiss, deep and passionate more teeth and violence than anything else but if the way Laura’s body presses into Carmilla’s and the moans Carmilla swallows is any indicator, Laura doesn’t mind in the least.

“You two might just make a girl feel unloved” Danny says with a pout 

Carmilla and Laura break apart to look at Danny and Carmilla sits up to straddle Laura and pull Danny towards her for a kiss that rivaled her previous one with Laura.

The whimper Laura makes causes them to break apart and has Carmilla smirking down at Laura.

“Have something to say cupcake?” Carmilla asks, her voice husky and low

“Just enjoying the show” Laura offers in response bucking her hips up towards Carmilla

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much, our poor baby here is dying, remember?” Danny says with mock concern

“Mm, can’t fuck a dead girl.” Laura says her tone full of faux seriousness

Carmilla glares at them both and gets up off of Laura wordlessly only to situate herself on the corner of the bed in a full out sulk. 

“I hate you both” Carmilla says with her back to Danny and Laura.

Danny moves to one side of Carmilla and Laura moves to the other. Danny nuzzles her face into Carmilla’s neck with a soft whimper and Laura begins nipping at the shell of Carmilla’s ear.

“You love us” Laura hums into Carmilla’s ear

Carmilla tries to ignore the shiver that runs up her spine but Laura takes notice and runs her fingertips up Carmilla’s spine as if to draw even more attention to the motion. Danny begins kissing Carmilla’s neck lightly and Carmilla doesn’t know who to melt into first until she remembers she is not supposed to be enjoying them, she is supposed to be hating them.

Her resolve is a puddle on the floor.

“Fine, maybe I do” Carmilla mumbles 

“Oh we _know_ you do” Danny replies against Carmilla’s neck

Danny moves back as Laura’s hand wraps around Carmilla’s neck and forces her head back. The sound that claws its way up Carmilla’s throat is the vocal embodiment of need and Laura can’t help but chuckle at that.

“Fuck” Carmilla whispers out

“What is it _mon chaton_?” Laura asks, her tone smug

Carmilla doesn’t answer she just clutches the sheets and hopes that her need is palpable enough that it is accepted as an answer all in itself.

“I think she’s had enough--can’t expect too much. She _is_ dying after all” Danny says looking over at Laura with a smirk

Laura lowers her hand and Carmilla looks at her blinking rapidly.

“No, I--” Carmilla is cut off as Laura kisses her hard on the lips before getting up out of the bed and walking out of the bedroom wordlessly. Danny follows suit laying a deep kiss on Carmilla’s lips.

Before Danny leaves though she calls back to Carmilla “Come find us when you’re not dying, baby” 

As Danny leaves the room Carmilla groans and flings herself back on the bed wrapping her arm around her eyes. Her hangover was dissipating but the absolute shitstorm Laura and Danny were willing to dole out due to it and her apparent actions last night were not worth the effort, they would however be worth the effort 45 minutes later when Carmilla drags herself downstairs and wordlessly drapes herself across Laura’s lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has some fears about parenting that luckily Laura helps diminish

Carmilla has found herself the absolute perfect position on the couch. She is lying on her stomach with one arm tucked under her and the other dangling off the side of the couch. One of her legs is dangling over the side of the couch as well while the other is slung over the arm rest. There is nothing on this Earth that is going to pry her from this euphoric position–not that Danny isn’t going to _try_.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Danny asks for the third time, posing the question to Carmilla now.

“Let me weigh my options” Carmilla says as she moves enough to lift both of her arms above her head moving them as if they were a scale “Go into a literal den of werewolves who also happen to be sworn hunters of Artemis _or"_ Carmilla raises one hand and significantly lowers the other "do literally _anything else_ ” 

“You know they love you there” Danny tries to cut in, here tone still holding traces of hope that Carmilla will relent

“That’s the _problem_ ” Carmilla groans dropping her hands, tucking one against her stomach and letting the other dangle over the side of the couch again “They never stop fussing over me and asking me questions. I swear to god the next time one of them makes a joke about my “seduction eyes”" Carmilla makes air quotes with her fingers on her free hand before continuing, "I am going to show them just how well they can work–” 

Laura cuts into Carmilla’s rant by clearing her throat and shooting Carmilla a glare that would stop her heart if looks could kill. 

“Short answer is no, I’m not going. Why not force little Miss Tightly Wound over there to go with you?” Carmilla says pointing in Laura’s direction.

“You know I’d love to go Danny but–” 

“You have a ton of editing to do, I get it.” Danny finishes for her “Okay well I should be back in a couple of hours. Don’t burn the apartment down”

Danny’s eyes fall to Carmilla pointedly with that last statement.

“It was just a trashcan in the dorm, _once_! I mean I have pyrokinesis and I was bored what else is a girl to do?!” Carmilla calls out after Danny who walks out and closes the door behind her moments later

“Maybe anything else?” Laura offers from the desk before putting her headphones on an focusing back at her laptop.

A few minutes pass and Carmilla shifts position because the one she was situated in previously had lost it’s allure after a while and besides that her arm was going numb. At first she just flips on her back and lays there looking up at the ceiling. Then after about an hour boredom overtakes her and she decides to get up and get herself some reading material. She passes by Laura on her way out of the room and runs her fingertips lightly across Laura’s shoulders. Laura jumps at the contact, not having expected it, but pulls her headphones off as a result to look at Carmilla who has stopped beside her.

“What’s up?” Laura asks looking up at Carmilla before shutting her eyes tight and opening them to regain focus–she had been staring at the computer for too long without a break.

“You need to take a break, sweetie” Carmilla purrs wrapping her arms around Laura’s neck as she leans down and presses her cheek next to Laura’s

“You mean you just want some snuggle time” Laura says leaning back into Carmilla

“I can’t help it if my wants are beneficial to us both, darling” Carmilla mutters into Laura’s neck.

Laura pauses for a few seconds shifting her weight from one side to the other as if physically weighing her options before finally she blurts out “Fine, fine you win”

“I do enjoy winning” Carmilla says before kissing Laura deeply.

Laura leans into the kiss returning it in kind before pulling back. Carmilla hasn’t opened her eyes yet and leans in further trying to capture Laura’s lips with her own again, one kiss could never really be enough. Laura’s hand on Carmilla’s shoulder distancing them a bit is reason enough for Carmilla to open her eyes. Once she does Laura speaks in hushed tones.

“Mm, as much as I am enjoying this we can’t exactly snuggle here now can we?”

“I mean if we tried hard enough–” Carmila is cut off by the look Laura is giving her and she moves to let Laura out of her seat. 

They make it to the couch without incident, Laura in a sitting position with Carmilla lying between her legs, her arms atop Laura’s legs, her fingers playing underneath Laura’s shirt running along the bare skin of Laura’s sides. Laura’s hand is carding through Carmilla’s hair lazily trailing patterns into Carmilla’s back.

“Mm, this was a god idea. I’m glad I thought of it” Carmilla mutters looking up at Laura

“Way to be humble” Laura replies

Carmilla moves, placing her weight in her hands that have since moved down onto the couch at either side of Laura. Her mouth is just barely below Laura’s as she speaks. 

“It’s not my fault you fell in love with a genius”

“Shut up” Laura replies before kissing Carmilla, her hand wrapping around the back of Carmilla’s head tugging at her hair.

Carmilla presses herself into Laura and kisses her back before pulling back and snuggling into Laura’s waist. 

“You okay?” Laura asks after a few second’s silence

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Carmilla asks her voice small and unsure

“Who? You mean Orion?” Laura asks

Carmilla only nods and curls herself into Laura tighter as if the closer proximity to Laura can shield her from the possibilities she has been considering as of late. It wasn’t like she didn’t have reason to worry–or at least that was how it felt. 

“He’ll love you” Laura reassures Carmilla, her fingers tucking some of Carmilla’s hair behind her ear.

“Well he has reason to like _you_ , you’re going to be the fun mom and Danny well–she’s his actual mom of course he’s going to like her. But me? I’m a vampire and I’m not exactly the warm and fuzzy type” Carmilla mumbles into Laura’s stomach

“Do you love him already?” Laura asks but doesn’t wait for a response, knowing the answer, “Then he’s going to love you just as much. I promise. I mean it’s not like I’m not scared too. This is really new and it’s not like they write a book about what to expect when your girlfriend is expecting a child from her asshole of estranged ex. Not to mention balancing parenting responsibilities between three people, one of which is a vampire while the other is a werewolf.” 

Laura pauses and tucks a hand under Carmilla’s chin bringing Carmilla’s face up to look at her.

“But Danny wants us here, she wants us involved. We’ll figure it out” Laura says before kissing Carmilla softly on the lips.

Just at that moment Danny comes into the room a whirlwind of excitement. She starts chattering away before she realizes Laura is not at her computer and is instead curled up with Carmilla on the couch. 

“You guys missed out, really. The girls decided to throw me a baby shower--a rather late one I know but still, look at everything I got!” She says holding up the bags full of her most recent haul.

"Ugh giving those girls another reason to squeal and coo in your general direction that just so happens to usually be mine as well? So very glad I didn't go" Carmilla scoffs from her place on top of Laura.

Danny ignores Carmilla's snide comment and sits down on the chair nearest her and picks something up out of one of the bags.

“So how do you guys feel about cloth diapering?” She questions holding up a bulky cloth diaper that has multicolored chevrons running all around it, “Because the girls have pretty much just given me a lifetime supply of them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the third installment to this story which is only the second part in the series itself. I'm not sure how many chapters this one is going to have seeing as it was at first intended to be a one shot that has clearly gotten out of hand. I'll keep updating as the story unfolds. Let me know what you think of it so far and if you have any prompts for this verse feel free to leave them in my inbox on tumblr at actuallyseverinmoran. Overall just thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla, Laura, and Danny get into a bit of a disagreement. But as soon as they clear one hurdle life decides to throw some more their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is rather long but there was a lot of information I wanted to get across in one go. It should also be noted that there will more of a posting schedule after today, every Tuesday and Thursday until this fic is completed and then additions to the series should be posted along the same timeline.
> 
> Oh and say hello to their established power dynamics

“Next thing we know you’ll want to forgo diapers all together” Laura blurts out her arms crossed over her chest as she locks eyes with Danny

“You know some places do that” Carmilla interjects before Danny can get a word in edgewise

Laura gapes at Carmilla and before she can catch herself asks “ _What_?”

“It’s called elimination communication and a lot of places that aren’t the United States use it as early as–” Carmilla is cut off by Laura

“No, no, I don’t care what other places do that’s just– _gross_ ” Laura starts in again feeling justified in her reaction “I mean come on, it’s just– _ick_ ” Laura finishes with a shiver looking back at Danny.

“It’s perfectly normal in other places–I mean just because you never heard of it doesn’t mean it’s gross” Carmilla mumbles under her breath her words rushed together

Danny looks over at Carmilla with a sympathetic look on her face. There really is little point in trying to be quiet when one of your girlfriends had heightened hearing but it never really stops Carmilla. Mainly because Carmilla forgets until she is caught in something she thought she was going to get away with. That comment, the look that accompanied it when Danny heard it, was something Carmilla wanted to avoid, at least for the moment. It wasn’t as if Carmilla didn’t have a valid point but Laura was beyond hearing it no matter what volume Carmilla spoke in.

“So we’ve got one vote for no and two for yes?” Danny asks looking over at Carmilla

“Well I mean I actually vote for what I just mentioned but accompanied with cloth ones” Carmilla sighs and turns her attention back to Laura “Honestly it’s the most practical thing especially if we already _have_ them”

“Fine, fine, do whatever you want” Laura snaps and looks from Carmilla to Danny before storming out of the room and booking it up the stairs.

Carmilla sighs and flops down on the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Well, that was just _fantastic_ ”

“Just give her some time to calm down–she probably just feels like she doesn’t get a say” Danny replies looking over at Carmilla before going over and sitting next to her.

“Oh yeah her making a huge scene just a few minutes ago over this was absolutely her not having any say. At all. Ever” Carmilla whines before leaning her head on Danny’s shoulder

“Well we agreed with each other and she didn’t. She probably feels ganged up on.” Danny suggests, her tone soft

“I don’t even understand why it _matters_ so much”

“Really? I thought that was obvious.” Danny says thoughtfully “She’s not in a position of power right now and can’t really see being in one for the foreseeable future.”

“Yeah but why–”

“Carmilla, you know exactly why that matters” Danny snaps “With us, in our _pack_ that we’ve sort of fallen into–who has the power?” Danny nudges Carmilla at that encouraging her to answer aloud even though Danny knows they both know

“Laura” Carmilla finally supplies

“Exactly. And right now, she’s giving up control because she doesn’t really _get_ the final say in this department. Kids are a different scope all together. Like okay” Danny moves in her seat to get more comfortable but also begins to talk with her hands which forces Carmilla to pick up her head from Danny’s shoulder

“In my family’s pack, like with all packs, there is an alpha pair who are also the mating pair–usually that just means for that family group it’s the parents or it’s the patriarch and matriarch of the family until their power is usurped by generally their children. This one–we don’t have an alpha pair we just have each other. Laura’s the alpha, you’re the beta and for all intents and purposes that I can explain it to you I’m the omega–but I’m not, if you want an explanation of that I can give it to you later” Danny adds that last part when she looks at Carmilla and is met with a quizzical expression.

“So my being pregnant and not being at the head rank is complicating things and Laura is so used to having the final say in our relationship and the two of us just happily going along with it, that this is– _challenging_.”

Carmilla sits up and tries to cut into Danny’s little speech before it can get too far in and even more complicated than it already seems to be.

“No, I get her wanting power–I mean it’s Laura, she likes having the final say with us. But she’s not a werewolf so how does all if this rank stuff apply to her?”

“It applies because she’s our dominant and we’re her submissives and right now we’re not submitting like usual and she has no ground to stand on to be heard like usual because parenting is not a topic one can rule with an iron fist even if we usually eagerly follow her orders” Danny explains and Carmilla nods along

“Okay, see that makes more sense.” Carmilla says

Danny rolls her eyes but smiles “I don’t know why I try to explain it in werewolf terms to a vampire”

“Yeah the normal kinky terms work just fine, puppy” Carmilla says with a laugh before patting Danny’s leg and using it as leverage to lift herself up from the couch. Once up she offers her hand to Danny who take it and stands up herself.

“Come on we have an _alpha_ to reassure” Carmilla says as she starts for the stairs still holding Danny’s hand and only lets go once they are actually making their way up to the bedroom.

Carmilla and Danny find Laura in bed, her headphones on and her eyes scanning the screen intently.

“She has her editing face on, great” Carmilla sighs before walking up to the bed and sitting down beside Laura, Danny taking the open spot on the other side of Laura.

Laura doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t even look at Carmilla. It’s unlikely that Laura is angry enough to flat out ignore Carmilla, at least over something like this so Carmilla just assumes she’s too engrossed in editing her newest video to notice things like people entering her line of sight–something Carmilla thinks briefly that Laura should work on.

“Laura?” Carmilla says before patting Laura’s leg

Laura screams in response jostling her laptop in the process but finding a quick enough hold on it to avoid any damage coming to the machine. Laura starts speaking before she does anything else, not even bothering to take her headphones off.

“Carmilla? What was that for?” Laura asks her voice louder than it actually needed to be

Carmilla opens her mouth to answer but Laura holds up her hand to stop her and Carmilla waits as Laura takes her headphones off.

“Okay, go ahead” Laura says pausing her video as well now focusing all of her attention on Carmilla

“Just wanted to see if you were okay, cupcake–you ran off really upset” Carmilla treads the topic carefully.

“I–Oh yeah” Laura says sheepishly looking down at the bed as she pushes her hair back from her face and steals a glance at Danny before looking at Carmilla again.

“I’m sorry about that I just felt like what I was saying didn’t matter” Laura says as a slight blush creeps up her cheeks.

“We care about what you think Laura” Danny argues “If we didn’t we wouldn’t have asked in the first place”

“And Danny explained in way too many words that you’re probably feeling out of your element because you don’t have the final say on these sorts of things, is that true?”

“I mean, I guess, I hadn’t really thought of it that way but it makes sense” Laura mutters breaking eye contact with Carmilla and looking down at her laptop instead.

“Hey” Carmilla says softly hooking a finger under Laura’s chin and brings Laura’s face up, regaining eye contact “Danny wants us here, wants us involved. We’ll figure it out, right?”

Laura smiles slowly until she’s grinning at Carmilla and then looking over at Danny.

“Right?”

“Of course I want you involved, you idiots. In fact I am not taking no for an answer anymore, you’re stuck with me” Danny says moving in to envelop both Laura and Carmilla in a hug

“Good because there is no one else I want to be stuck with other than you two” Laura says leaning into Danny and pulling Carmilla down onto her.

“Ditto” Carmilla hums happily.

“Okay I don’t know about you two but I am definitely not going to be able to stay up much longer–today has wiped me out.” Danny says with a yawn as she disentangles herself from her girlfriends.

“I still have a lot of editing to do but I’ll go downstairs to do it if you want?” Laura says picking up her laptop

“Yeah as tired as I am I don’t think you clicking and typing and muttering to yourself for hours is going to lull me to sleep, baby”

“I don’t mutter!” Laura says indignantly “…Do I?”

“Come on, grumpy gills let’s leave our puppy here to sleep” Carmilla says as she stands and pulls Laura up with her.

Carmilla walks to Danny’s side of the bed and leans down to kiss Danny good night Laura follows suit soon after and then they both head for the bedroom door.

“I knew forcing you to watch Finding Nemo with me was going to come back to bite me” Laura mutters as she follows Carmilla out of the room

“No, you didn’t”

“No, I didn’t”

Carmilla and Laura stop in the doorway and look back at Danny who has snuggled herself down into the bed already.

“Sleep well, baby”

“Let us know if you need anything” Laura adds before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 

“I’m bored” Carmilla whines from her spot on the couch. She has draped herself over it shifting positions every so often when she gets sick of her newest one.

Laura is at her desk working on editing her newest video. She doesn’t respond to Carmilla which only annoys Carmilla but really she should have seen this coming. Carmilla lays there for a few more seconds before huffing, getting up, and sauntering over to where Laura is sitting and runs her index and middle fingers up Laura’s arm. Laura jumps slightly at the contact but pauses her video and slings her headphones down to rest on around her neck.

“Yeah, babe?”

“I’m bored” Carmilla reiterates and drapes herself over Laura

“Babe, I really have to get this done. Didn’t you just get that first edition of that Eliot novel?”

“Middlemarch is only so interesting when you’ve read it upwards of 10 times.” Carmilla pouts.

“Well I can’t exactly entertain you–I have to get this done” Laura says “But I promise you’ll get the majority of my attention when it’s done”

“Fine” Carmilla sighs and extricates herself from Laura “I’m going to go for a run then–feeling restless”

“Okay, baby. I don’t know if I’ll be up when you get back but if not I love you and promise to smother you in kisses at every opportunity tomorrow.” Laura says as she pulls Carmilla down by her arm and gives her a deep kiss

Carmilla pulls back and speaks with her mouth against Laura’s “Don’t drown me in sentiment now, creampuff. I won’t be gone long”

* * *

 

Carmilla loves to run when things get a bit too claustrophobic for her–it helps her remember that the world is still moving even when she feels like it is standing still.

There were woods on campus she could go into and shift if she really felt like it but trying to explain her presence as a panther in Austria wasn’t really worth it at least not tonight. Shifting and running was usually reserved for nights that Danny shifted or when Carmilla needed to stop thinking so heavily over whatever matter had caught her or worse case scenario if her flashbacks were acting up again.

Thankfully she hasn’t had a nightmare in a while. She still can’t stand to be in tight spaces and if she goes too long without feeding or doesn’t rest whatsoever her PTSD will act up something fierce. It took a lot of effort on Laura and Danny’s part for Carmilla to even admit that she has PTSD but eventually she stopped denying it when they brought it up and some of the things they suggested did help every now and again especially when Danny curls up next to Carmilla after a flashback in her wolf form. Carmilla will sometimes joke that Danny is her service dog–which generally earns her a cold shoulder from Danny.

Tonight Carmilla is just running to feel a bit more alive, to feel _occupied_. Her lungs fill with air and her pulse speeds up to almost a human’s resting pace which is considerably faster than her actual resting pace. It helps stave off the boredom at the very least.

Carmilla’s phone begins vibrating in her pocket and she is thankful she hadn’t shifted when she sees Laura’s name pop up on her screen. Carmilla smiles and puts the phone to her ear after swiping the screen to accept the call.

“Don’t tell me you fell asleep on your keyboard again and you have little imprints of the keys in your cheek and I’m not there to document it, cupcake”

Carmilla’s smile drops the second Laura’s voice comes through the phone.

“ _Carm_?" Carmills feels as if her heart stops the moment Laura practically sobs her name sounding so desperate, so broken "Carm, you have to get back here. They took her. I don’t know what’s going on, please get back here”.

Carmilla doesn’t even wait for an explanation before she is heading straight to the apartment at her full speed. She hadn’t even hung up the phone she noted for some reason when the apartment comes into view. Small insignificant things are rolling around in her brain catching her attention when she storms into the apartment finding Laura on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

“Laura? Are you okay? What’s going on, where’s Danny?” Carmilla asked her tone frantic as she kneels down beside Laura

Laura falls into Carmilla’s embrace, clutching at Carmilla’s shirt. She lets out an audible sob as Danny is mentioned and Carmilla has to pull back from her.

“Baby, I need to you tell me what happened” Carmilla says with Laura’s face cupped in her hands.

“They took her. Said they needed to run tests. I don’t know who they were. They just stormed in here and headed up to the bedroom. Carm, I don’t know how they found us but they were talking about her as if she is an animal. Carmilla, what if they hurt her? What if they hurt the baby?”

Carmilla’s jaw clenched as she looked down at the floor staring intently before looking back up at Laura, “You need to tell me absolutely everything you remember about them”

“I can do you one better, I can show you” Laura offers in a shaky voice searching Carmilla’s face as if the answers to this horror were hidden somewhere in the details of her face but she gets up all the same and walks over to the desktop computer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla try to figure out just who took Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has a plot now, which is exciting. Let me know how you're enjoying this, feedback is always welcome!

“So wait, do you have this thing recording 24/7?” Carmilla asks as Laura starts scrubbing through the latest footage

“Pretty much, the desktop can handle it, unlike my laptop”

“You know if I weren’t–”

Carmilla is cut off by the sight of men crashing through the doorway of their apartment on screen just an hour or two ago. Everything feels surreal while Carmilla watches the men overpower Laura and keep her at bay while others come downstairs carrying Danny.

Carmilla’s hand clenches into a fist at the sight of someone manhandling both of her girlfriends. These people will be lucky if Carmilla gives them the opportunity to say any last words once she and Laura find them. 

There really isn’t much to go on, it’s not like any of them have big neon signs on their backs telling her where they were from. The video is decent quality but it can only do so much from a distance. 

“Did they say anything? Did they use any names?” Carmilla asks, her voice tense.

“I think one of them called the man holding me back Lamiter or Lassiter, something like that. I can’t really remember everything just happened so fast…Should–should we call the police?”

Carmilla looks down at Laura who is absolutely terrified in fact she’s still shaking slightly. Though Carmilla isn’t sure if it’s fear or rage causing that effect–probably a mixture of both really.

“We can’t–they can’t know that Danny is a werewolf, we’ll just have to do this ourselves.”

“What if we don’t find her?” Laura asks, her voice small as she looks down at her hands.

“We’re going to find her, Laura. I’m not going to let anything happen to them” Carmilla states firmly.

“Scrub through it again, I want to see these fuckers’ faces” Carmilla demands and Laura obeys scrubbing back to just before they entered the house and lets the video play.

* * *

 

Danny doesn’t know where she is anymore. She was trying to pay attention to the turns and stops they had been taking along the way but then they made so many–started driving in circles to disorient her– that she lost track. She can hear the driver breathing in the front of the van. He doesn’t say much at all but his passenger sure does, complains the whole way about “these damn dogs think they’re so fucking special”. Danny just wants to go home, back to Carmilla and Laura but even if she happened to get out of this now she has no idea where they are and how far away home actually is from wherever they are–she would find it though, run herself into the ground if it meant safety for her and her baby in the end.

A heavy weight of pure terror sits in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Orion and what these people might be planning to do to him-- or her for that matter. This shouldn’t be happening, it can’t actually be happening–but it is.

She knows the doctor is in the back with her. He hasn’t said anything yet, probably pretending he isn’t there. Waiting to startle her or make some sort of power play. But she can smell him, hear his heart beating frantic in his chest out of excitement–he reeks of fear, excitement and a tiny bit of urine–the deplorable excuse of a human being actually pissed himself a little in excitement.

Danny’s face bunches up in disgust as she tried to shift away from him. Not that she can move–shackled down to the metal gurney they have her attached to, blindfolded and gagged. 

As soon as she is able to move again she plans on making them regret ever being born. You do not corner a wolf unless you are prepared to get bitten. 

* * *

 

Carmilla drums her fingers on the computer table, her eyes burning from being open for so long and staring at a computer screen for hours on end. But she can’t stop. She replays the video again, as if the information on it will change and she will pick up some other new clue to help them find Danny.

Laura stirs beside her, slumped in the office chair she had pulled up at some point in the night. It’s still early in the morning–Carmilla should be sleeping but she  _can’t._ It doesn’t matter that her body is screaming for sleep now–she’d already started breaking herself of the nocturnal habits she kept before, she can do worse to herself if it means finding Danny.

“Find anything?” Laura’s voice husky and raw from sleep cuts into Carmilla’s concentration.

“No” 

Carmilla moves over to give Laura better access to the computer but Laura doesn’t lean in. In fact Laura gets up, moving to the kitchen. It makes sense, really. Laura needs sustenance and for that matter so does Carmilla but Carmilla can wait–everything can wait because Danny  _isn’t there_. 

Carmilla follows Laura wordlessly into the kitchen. Laura starts a pot of coffee while Carmilla sits down at the kitchen table. Her fingers drum on the table. Really she just wants to find something that will help them. She hates feeling so helpless.

Laura turns towards Carmilla, leaning against the counter. 

“Couldn’t you track her?” 

Carmilla sighs and stretches her back. She lets the question hang between them because really there isn’t a point in answering. If it were just that easy Carmilla wouldn’t _be here_. She would be out hunting down and ripping the throats out of every person who deemed themselves important enough to takeDanny from them.

“Carm?” Laura prompts shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“No, it doesn’t work that way,  _cutie_. It’s been too long since she was taken and it doesn’t exactly work when she’s in a vehicle. I don’t think anyone would be dumb enough to kidnap someone on foot. So no,  _I can’t_.” Carmilla bites out her words.

Fighting with Laura isn’t going to get her anywhere. It’s not going to get them answers. It’s not going to bring Danny back any quicker. But it feels  _good_. It feels good to release this pent up frustration at herself on someone else, even if Laura doesn’t deserve it.

But Laura isn’t going to back down–she never could. Most people classify her weak on sight and they would be so very wrong on that point. Sure, she’s never going to have the physical strength, speed, or healing that Carmilla and Danny have but no one does–not unless they are something other than human.

Laura is a fire–burning herself to the ground if she has to, in order to create something better from the ashes. So, she fights back, glaring daggers at Carmilla.

“It’s was just a question Carmilla. Out of the two of us you–”

Carmilla cuts her off there

“Out of the two of us I should be doing more, right? I should have this all figured out?” Carmilla gets up then, standing in front of Laura. She stands in place though, doesn’t have the wherewithal to take that step forward towards Laura. She might not die easily but she knows enough not to  _try_ to get burned.

Laura rakes a hand through her hair, taking that step towards Carmilla, no fear in her eyes at least not for this. The fear being eaten up by anger. Carmilla can handle that. She has the answer for anger–fighting it off until she can’t hold back the fear. It’s not the best answer but it’s all she has because she is so  _sick_ of being afraid.

“That’s not what I was saying. That’s not what I meant and you know it!” 

Laura’s voice raises and Carmilla thinks for a split second that she can do this–that she can let Laura burn them both up if it will make her stop being afraid for just a second.

Until it comes crashes down around her that she isn’t helping. This isn’t fixing anything and it might feel good for now but having Laura reel back from her touch later would kill her in parts of her she can’t name.

“I know, I’m sorry” 

Carmilla’s voice seems small even to her and she winces at the sound. 

* * *

 

Danny shifts where she is lying, the shackles clanking together as she does. The sound reverberates in her head reminding her just where she is–just what situation has befallen her.

Not that she could forget. She’s gagged, shackled, and blindfolded in the back of a van with people that refer to her as a dog. The doctor hasn’t spoken still and that unsettles Danny the most. She knows he’s there and she suspects he is aware that she knows. She wants him to just say something, to give her some answers.

She’s spent most of this time listening to the front passenger in the van complain about something or another. His most recent complain was the woods around the facility. At east that gives her a point of reference–something to hold on to when she gets out because she will be damned is she actually stays anywhere near these people the second they take her out of this van.

She’s also been using her time to fantasize about taking the shackles around her wrists and ankles and wrapping them tight around the neck of the doctor who sits so obscenely quietly next to her until his face turns purple and he scratches at her arms for release–a mercy she wouldn’t even contemplate giving him.

She wants him to die and more than that she wants to be the one to kill him and the most unsettling part of that knowledge is knowing she in fact isn’t unsettled by it.

Danny wants to shift, wants to turn into the beast she is and rip them all apart. But she won’t. She’s to afraid of what is could do to Orion so late in her pregnancy. She could have shifted throughout she knows that much, her mother did when she was pregnant with Danny and her older siblings–it’s safe. But Danny can’t take that chance, couldn’t bring herself to do it earlier in her pregnancy and sure as hell is not going to do it now in this situation even if it could save her–if it could hurt her son it’s not worth the effort. She wants them both out f this safely anything less–isn’t an option.

“You weren’t even hard to find, you know”

The doctor finally speaks and Danny wishes with everything in her that he had just stayed _silent_. 

“It was so easy to find you. We’ve been following you for a while. I’m surprised you can actually live with two humans. I’m surprised they can stand to be _around_  you”

Danny doesn’t make any noise to acknowledge him but at least they don’t really know about Carmilla and what she is. That can actually work to her advantage if they find her. God she just wants them to come barreling in whenever they reach their destination. She wants them to save her so she can kill everyone in that place.

“But then again humans have made many mistakes before. But we’re smarter than you think. We’ve started to figure you out and with this newest addition to our specimen, we’ll have so many answers”

He moves closer and Danny freezes, feeling his body heat brush against her until his hand is on her stomach and she’s thrashing trying to get him off of her. Orion kicks the moment the doctor’s hand makes contact and she wants to think it’s in protest to this man’s hands on her body. 

“Stop it, now! I’ll drug you if I have to” 

Danny growls behind the gag and continues trying to get at him until she feels the tiny bite of the needle in her arm and then her head slows down and her body follows suit as her senses dull and she’s out faster than she thought she ever could be. The only comfort she has now is knowing her body will burn through the drug and she’ll be awake again–but even that’s not really a comfort.

* * *

 

“You need to sleep” Laura says nudging Carmilla’s arm

“I’m fine”

“You’re not. You need to sleep. It’s okay–”

“It’s okay she’ll still be gone when I wake up?” Carmilla snaps and immediately regrets it as Laura pulls back

“That’s not–I didn’t…” Laura trails off recoiling entirely from Carmilla

Fuck, this was not how things were supposed to unfold. They were supposed to get some answers and then rush into the place and save Danny in a matter of hours–that is how it’s supposed to go. Nothing is going right.

“I–I’m sorry. I’m going to go sleep” Carmilla states before getting up and heading for the stairs. Laura doesn’t call back after her and Carmilla knows she deserves as much.

Carmilla wakes up a few hours later with Laura curled around her and she almost forgets for a second. She lets herself melt into Laura’s body heat–letting the time pass as slowly as it wants because at least Laura doesn’t hate her entirely.

“Danny, no” Laura whines into Carmilla’s chest.

Carmilla feels Laura’s hands clench around her waist as hard as Laura is capable of and Carmilla brushes the back of her knuckles against Laura’s cheek.

“Laura, baby, wake up”

Laura doesn’t wake immediately and Carmilla tries again speaking louder this time. Finally Laura wakes with a jolt. Her eyes are wild as she takes in her surroundings and Carmilla realizes for a second that Laura has forgotten because she reaches for Danny behind her and her face falls when she is met with empty bed sheets under her hand.

“I thought…” Laura trails off knowing Carmilla knows exactly what she thought.

“You’re okay” 

Laura curls into Carmilla as if Carmilla is the only real thing Laura has touched in years. It takes everything in Carmilla to not laugh bitterly at the thought because if anything Carmillais the farthest from real as any one person could get.

But when Laura buries herself in Carmilla’s side further as the word “safe” escapes her lips Carmilla wants with everything she is comprised of to just be right for once. 

“We’ll find her” Carmilla breathes into Laura’s hair

“We have to” Laura finishes 

They stay like that for a few minutes unable to pry themselves out of bed to face the reality that they have no answers and aren’t even close to getting any. Finally Laura stirs and gets out of bed wordlessly before going downstairs.

Carmilla follows not long after and is surprised when Laura isn’t camped out in front of the computer. Carmilla instead finds Laura in the dining room pacing while on the phone until she catches Carmilla’s eye and hangs up.

“I called in the cavalry–we can’t keep doing this alone”

Carmilla just hopes they don’t regret this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues and Danny finally makes it to her destination

“What have we got?” Laura says sidling up to Carmilla.

Carmilla looks back at her grimly and doesn’t speak

“A big ole steaming pile of nothing” Laf replies for Carmilla instead

Laura reaches past Carmilla at the stack of papers on the table pulling one out from the top and shoving it in Lafontaine’s face 

“What about this, we have his face--that should count for something?”

“Not when he was using a fake name” 

“God damn it” Laura mutters throwing the paper back down on the table

Carmilla looks back at Laura who has flopped down on the couch, arm slung over her eyes.

“We’ll find them” 

“How?! We have nothing to even go on!”

“Yeah but we’ll figure it out, Laura”

“You should have  _been here_ ” Laura growls out dropping her arm and glaring daggers at Carmilla

The words hang in the air between them. No one moves, no one breathes. Everything stills as Laura’s words dare to suffocate them all. Finally the silence is broken as LaFontaine scrapes their chair back and scurries out of the room.

“I’m just gonna go find Perry and be--anywhere else...” Laf trails off not making eye contact with Laura or Carmilla

Carmilla stands in the spot she started in, not taking a step forward towards Laura. Not trusting the wall of Laura’s accusation to hit her harder than it did initially if she actually walks into it, so she stays where she is. It’s almost fitting, the gap between them, speaks volumes while neither of them bother to say a word.

Until Laura speaks again

“If you had _been here_  maybe they wouldn’t have--they wouldn’t have...” Laura trails off the lump in her throat choking her words before she can get them out

Carmilla says nothing, does nothing. She’s settled herself on it, resigned herself to it, she’s going to let Laura burn them to the ground. Maybe it will make them feel better--or maybe it will just make Carmilla feel exactly like she thinks she deserves to feel. Either way Laura wins, right?

“Will you say something?!” Laura huffs getting up off of the couch now and bridging the gap between them

Carmilla is still

“Fine, just shut down on me, that’s really helpful Carmilla” Laura says as she throws her hands up in the air and turns her back on Carmilla only to turn back around mere seconds later

“Carm...” Laura’s voice breaks and Carmilla can see her anger leaking away to fear

There is a part of Carmilla that wants to swoop in and save her. There is a part of Carmilla that wants to play the hero for her just because Laura needs it so desperately. But there is another part of Carmilla that can’t let go of the guilt and believes that this is all her fault.That part of Carmilla wants to run as far from Laura as she can and never look back because all Carmilla is comprised of is violence, destruction, and disappointment.

Instead she stands stock still as Laura fall apart in front of her

* * *

 

Danny feels like she is trapped underwater--everything is hazy and she can’t quite make out the sounds she’s hearing. She wants desperately to break the surface but it is always just out of her reach. The drugs weren’t burning out of her system fast enough, damn it.

She isn’t in the van anymore though. 

She is in a nondescript hospital room--or at least what looks like one. For all Danny knows she could be in a hospital, but she doubts it. It feels good to finally be able to see again even if she can’t quite process everything she’s seeing and feeling.

Soon she’ll be able to function--soon.

She looks down at her belly when the baby shifts. At least she’s not entirely alone--but she wishes more than anything that she was, she wishes her son was actually safe. 

Danny closes her eyes again not being able to fight the urge to drown in the drugs any longer--sleeping feels like drowning and drowning feels like certain death but she can’t claw her way back up.

* * *

 

Carmilla hasn’t made eye contact with Laura in the past two hours. Laura stopped trying after an hour and a half. Instead Laura has buried herself in research and tried to ignore the accidental close proximity with Carmilla when it happens. Even if she tried to melt into the contact Carmilla would just come up cold, Laura knows.

Carmilla has buried herself away at Laura’s laptop while Laura took the desktop. Carmilla comes up for air every now and again but other than that they sit in their respective seats not saying much.

After three hours of this Carmilla breaks the silence

“Holy shit, I think I’ve got something!”

Laura is at her side in a second, peering at the screen.

“It’s not much but I was looking through a list of doctors with the name that guy used and I found him which trailed back to more with him but different names. Basically he is the laziest idiot ever. But i still can’t find his real name.”

Laura’s eyes are scanning the screen as she reads over the website Carmilla has pulled up,

“I have his place of work though, well all of the places he last worked through different aliases. Thank god for social media and human kind’s need for validation because we might have got him”

“Oh my god” Laura breathes out looking at Carmilla and grinning

Carmilla grins back for a second before her eyes go cold and she pulls away from Laura handing her the laptop.

“I’ll go tell the rest of the dimwit squad”

Laura watches Carmilla go and wonders if maybe she’s finally done too much damage

* * *

 

Danny’s eyes open and she realizes she finally broke the surface. She is fully coherent and now all she wants is to get out of there. She starts pulling at the cuffs around her wrists holding her to the bed but they don’t budge.

Just as she starts pulling harder the door to her room opens and she is greeted by the doctor who was in the back of the van with her--she recognizes him by smell before sight kicks in.

“I see you’re up, Ms. Lawrence. I do hope we won’t have to take anymore drastic measures with you?”

Danny doesn’t answer him, she just glares and pulls at her restraints again.

“I’ll take your silence as agreement”

He moves closer to her now, standing by her side. 

“You should really be resting and saving what energy you have, Your procedure will be in a few days and it has been known to--take a lot out of our patients”

“You’re not going to touch me” Danny spits out her words at him

He laughs

“That is where you’re wrong, Ms. Lawrence. We have so many plans for you and that little mutt in your belly. It will only hurt worse if you try to fight us”

“Bring it, I’m not going to make this easy on you” Danny says through clenched teeth and she pulls at her cuffs again, swearing that they’re getting loose.


End file.
